


Je ne suis qu'une Ombre.

by TerresDeBrume



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Le Poney Fringant, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puisque vous m'avez fait Ombre, je masquerais le soleil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne suis qu'une Ombre.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lorina).



> Reposté depuis FF.Net.  
> C'était mon cadeau pour Lorina du Poney Fringant, à Noël 2007 :)

Je suis né sans sourcils.

 

Nourrisson, ça ne se remarquait pas mais, très vite, c'est devenu évident. Ca a été le début de la fin.

La nature, dans son infinie cruauté, m'a fait petit et pâle, dans un pays ou tous sont grands et basanés. Elle m'a fait brun et chétif, la ou il faut être blond et musclé. Elle m'a fait faible et maladif la ou il faut être fort et en bonne santé.

 

Etait-ce ma faute, à moi, si ma mère s'était éprise d'un étranger? Etait-ce ma faute, à moi, si ses sentiments à  _lui_  n'étaient pas aussi forts et purs que les siens, à  _elle_? Etait-ce ma faute, si je ne supportais ni l'effort ni le soleil? Si mon corps, si faible et si malingre, m'obligeait à n'avoir que les livres pour distraction?

Les Rohirrims désiraient ma mère, je le voyais. Mais elle n'était la femme que d'un seul homme, bien qu' _il_  fut parti. Alors ils se moquaient d'elle, la rabrouaient, la blessaient par tous les moyens. Et quel meilleur moyen que de s'en prendre au seul souvenir de son amour disparu, surtout s'il ressemblait à son père?

 

Je suis né sans sourcils, et sans espoir.

 

Ils m'ont haït dès ma naissance. Ils m'ont haït parce que j'étais corbeau quand ils étaient aigles. Ils m'ont haït parce que j'étais Ombre quand ils étaient Lumière. Ils m'ont haït parce que j'étais Esprit quand ils étaient Force.

 

Mais peu importe.

 

Puisqu'ils m'ont fait Seul, je les éliminerai. Puisqu'ils m'ont fait Boue, j'innonderai leur terre. Puisqu'ils m'ont fait Ombre, je masquerai le soleil. Puisqu'ils m'ont fait Corbeau, Crébain même, j'annoncerai leur mort. Puisqu'ils m'ont fait Ver, je me nourrirai de leurs cadavres.

 

Ils verront bien.

 

Patientez, mes Etalons, et vous verrez ce que peut être la vengeance d'un Ane.

Attendez seulement que je trouve un moyen. Oui, attendez. Continuez de vous battre, vous qui ne savez faire que cela. Continuez.

Moi, Grima Wormtongue, je vous enterrerai tous. Je vous briserai, comme vous m'avez brisé, et je danserai sur les ruines de vos cités. Je suis né sans sourcils. C'est ce qui a fait ma force, et ce qui fera votre perte.

Bientôt vous verrez, vous me supplierez de vous épargner, bien que pour le moment, vous ne soupçonniez absolument pas ce qui vous arrivera d'ici peu.

 

Comment le pourriez vous, après tout?

 

Je ne suis qu'une Ombre....


End file.
